food_fantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
Zitui Bun
Main= |rarity = SR |class = Support |artist 1 = |artist 2 = |artist 3 = |artist 4 = |artist 5 = |pairs1 = |pairs2 = |paired1 = Longjing Tea |paired2 = |fa1 = Thundaruda |fa2 = Large Sparrow |recipe = Bamboo Stir-Fry |food type = Staple Food |birthplace = China |birth year = 600 BC |cn name = 子推馍 |personality = Humble |height = 173 cm |likes1 = |likes2 = |likes3 = |dislikes1 = |dislikes2 = |dislikes3 = |cven = |cvjp = Ryouta Asari |cvcn = Sun Ye (孙晔) |get INTL = yes |get FF:NJ = |get CN = yes |get TW = yes |get JP = yes |get KR = yes |quote = Perseverance is even more important in a chaotic world. |bio = Even in a world of chaos, he maintains his integrity and pursues his goals wholeheartedly without seeking power or profit. He stays true to himself and strives to live with a clean conscience. When pushed to the breaking point, he can show a persistence that others have never seen before. |food introduction = Zitui Bun, also known as "Lao Mo Mo" or "Old Steamed Bun", is a traditional delicacy of Shanxi province during the Qingming tomb-sweeping festival. A Zitui Bun weighs about one pound, and the process of making them requires many tools used with great care and precision to craft these beautiful object rich with cultural significance. The bun is named after Jie Zitui, a famous hermit of the Spring and Autumn period; and it subsequently became incorporated into the two festivals of Qingming and "Hanshi" cold food day, making Zitui buns into a holiday traidition. |acquire = *Events |events = *Hit the Mark |power = 1510 |atk = 52 |def = 20 |hp = 389 |crit = 1132 |critdmg = 564 |atkspd = 439 |normaltitle = Spring Branch |normal = Zitui Bun waves a willow branch, restoring 15 HP to all allies, also lowering all enemies' Atk by 5 points for 3 seconds and their Atk Spd by 10% for 3 seconds. |energytitle = Silent Rain |energy = Zitui Bun tosses his bunny into the air, restoring 180 HP to all allies, also making all allies invincible for 2.5 seconds. |title1 = |skill1 = |title2 = |skill2 = |unlock2 = |role2-1 = |role2-2 = |role2-3 = |title3 = |skill3 = |unlock3 = |role3-1 = |role3-2 = |role3-3 = |title4 = |skill4 = |unlock4 = |role4-1 = |role4-2 = |role4-3 = |name = |contract = I pray I won't disturb you often. Your servant Zitui is much obliged. |login = Master Attendant, you deserve a rest after a day of toiling. Leave these other matters to me. |arena = This temperature sets me at ease for some reason. |skill = What you're doing is not right. |ascend = I shall always remember the gratitude I feel for you this day. |fatigue = I... am a little tired... |recovering = Have a rest, Master. Zitui is on the way. |attack = Zitui will not let down his Master. |ko = I shall never... willingly... associate with the likes of you... |notice = I'm a little pressed for time today. There's only cold food. Would you like some warm drink to go with it? |idle1 = Momo, willow branches aren't for eating. |idle2 = My philosophy is that a gentleman must earn his keep. |idle3 = Ugh, what are Dragon & Phoenix and the others squabbling about this time!? |interaction1 = The spring rains are here again. Does the Master wish to have an outing with me? |interaction2 = Hm? The flower on my forehead? I was born with it... but if Master likes, I can paint one on for you. |interaction3 = Master, my pet Momo is not a decorative "Huamo" bun. It can't be molded into different shapes. |pledge = Would you like to go touring the green countryside with me? |intimacy1 = It's the rainy season, so please don't forget to take your rain gear. If you get sick, I'll be worried sick. |intimacy2 = Why am I always sitting here, you ask? I-- I just wanted to wait here for you to return... |intimacy3 = Master Attendant, here's a willow wreath I made for you. Have a look. Do you like it? |victory = Persistence will certainly yield results. |defeat = Even if... you win this time... I will never submit to you... |feeding = As long as I have a place in Master's heart, I'll always be by your side. |skin = Chrysanthemum Meeting |skin quote = TBA |skin acquire = TBA |skin 2 = |skin quote 2 = |skin acquire 2 = |notes = *The Qingming Festival (or Tomb-Sweeping Day) is held on the first day of the fifth solar term of the traditional Chinese lunisolar calendar, corresponding to April 4th or 5th of the Gregorian calendar. *Another Food Soul related to this festival is Qingtuan. }} |-|Gallery= /Gallery}} |-|Story= /Story}}